Insanity Isn't So Bad
by Red 000
Summary: After a mental breakdown in Townsville leaves Butch shaken up, the girls try to help him the best they can. That wouldn't be such a problem, if Brick and Boomer believed them and would give the boy back before he completely loses his mind.
1. Because Even If You're Crazy

**So here's the deal -**

**-I seemed to have stumbled upon the Powerpuff Girls while surfing on the Youtube on a very boring day. Seeing the three happy, peppy girls fly around and save the day in an over-dramatic, happy-go-lucky way made me remember why I watched the show when I was younger: the boys. You see, the Rowdyruff Boys are, without a single doubt, my favorite characters on the show. Those three should have their own show, but we all know that'll never happen... one can hope though.**

**Anyway, I'm starting to ramble (I do that a lot...) so lets get to the point of this long and boring author's note which, by the way, if you made it this far then you deserve a cookie or something. I also promise that the first chapter of this story will have the longest author's note. Afterwards, I probably wont even want to talk to you guys... Whatever, I just wanted to say a nice 'Hello' before the story started to assure all my lovely readers that I'm really not as mean as I may seem. Honest!**

**Oh, one more thing...**

**On a VERY rare occasion you will find me posting stories with parings. If the creators wanted the RRBs and the PPGs to hook up and live happily ever after, they would hook up and live happily ever after. As of right now though, they are enemies. Plus I suck at all that romance crap. In other words:**

**_NO PAIRINGS!_**

**Sorry if that ruined the entire story for you just now. :) **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Powerpuff Girls (Oh... DUH!). - This disclaimer goes for all chapters for this story. -_

* * *

_"What is insanity, anyway? Is it when you scream and everyone else whispers, or is when you fight for what's right, even when everyone else thinks you're wrong?" - ?_

* * *

"BRICK! THROW IT OVER HERE!" Boomer shouted over the blare of his green brother's stereo. Brick grinned as he tossed the football to Boomer who caught it in midair. The force from the throw caused the little blue ruff to smack into the wall behind him. Brick dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter that was drown out by Butch's blasting metal music.

The green ruff was head banging to the screaming music. His hair was in a crazy mess and his tongue was sticking out as he panted and twitched with excitement. Brick, who was still on the floor, had lost his cap (the volume of the music blew it off a while ago), but he didn't seem to notice or care at the moment. Boomer was peeling himself out of the wall and dusting debris off of him.

"NICE THROW!" Boomer shouted, but his voice was unheard to Brick. Boomer grinned as he saw how unprepared his brother was. Building up power, Boomer pulled back and thrust the football as hard as he could. The ball left a faint trail of blue as it flew towards the red Rowdyruff and smacked him right in the nose. Brick went soaring backwards and skid a few feet until his momentum died down and he fell limp in the middle of the floor. After about a minute it registered to Boomer that he probably just knocked his brother unconscious.

"Brick?" He asked, or more mouthed. He couldn't even hear his own voice. Cautiously, the blue ruff floated over to his brother. Brick was going to either find this really funny, or be really, really ticked. "B-Brick?" He leaned over his brother, slight worry on his face. Brick's upper lip was cut and swollen as if he bit through it. He had a nasty bruise on the bridge of his nose and blood oozed out of both nostrils and slid off both sides of his Cupid's bow. If Brick wasn't super-powered, his nose would have been broken.

"BUTCH!" Boomer spun on his heel; worry flushed his ocean blue, bug-eyes. "I THINK I KILLED BRICK!" An unheard moan came from behind Boomer as his red brother sat up and rubbed his face; flinching and wincing at the pain in his nose. "BUTCH! BUUUUUUUTCH!" Boomer sounded like he was going to cry, but the green ruff continued punching and kicking thin air, hand banging, and would twinge every few seconds.

Brick's gaze lazily landed on Boomer. The dazed boy blinked in confusion. Seeing the blue boy jumping up in down frantically to get Buth's attention caused something in his mind to click. Clenching his teeth, he stood up and tapped his brother's shoulder. Boomer turned around and gasped. Brick grinned evilly through the blood streaming down his face.

"Hey, Boomer…" He mouthed. Boomer gulped as Brick punched him in his face. The blue ruff grabbed his at his nose as Brick laughed and spit blood on the floor. Boomer growled and tackled his brother to the carpet in anger. Brick kangaroo-kicked him off, sending the younger boy flying forward. He then sprung to his feet and launched himself towards Boomer. Red grabbed blue and the boy spun Boomer in front of him, smashing into Butch's stereo.

Silence swept throughout the entire room, leaving an awkward and eerie ring in three pairs of ears. Butch froze, mid head bang, and twitched in anger. His eyes popped open and his tongue slowly recoiled its way back into his mouth as he gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed and darted over at his brothers who were still wrestling on the floor. Apparently the silence wasn't awkward enough for them to stop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Butch boomed. That stopped them. Boomer had a fistful of Brick's long red hair which was easier to grab without his hat. Brick's foot was shoved in Boomer's face and he was grabbing at the blue ruff's shirt. Both boys blinked at the rage building up in Butch.

"What?" Boomer spoke up. Butch was twitching violently. He hadn't done that in a while and it freaked the boys out slightly. Butch was too angry to speak. Instead, he thrust his arm out and pointed to the busted stereo. Brick and Boomer got up off the ground.

"Relax, Butch," Brick started, "it's just a stupid ster—AH!" A green blur tacked red as Butch beat the crap out of his brother. Boomer tried to run, but got tackled too, and Brick attacked Butch to get him off of Boomer. Everything was falling off the walls or breaking around them and they were almost making more noise than the stereo was. None of the boys heard a click of the door as their current father walked inside the room.

HIM stared, mouth agape and awestruck as to what was going on. Everything was destroyed, and if it wasn't, it was going to be very soon. His eyes followed the destruction until they eventually landed on the culprits. HIM didn't care who started the fight, but he sure knew who was winning it. Butch was in his crazy mood again. That boy had so many issues, HIM was slightly worried. Slightly… being the keyword. Being father to a homicidal, borer-line psychotic child would freak out most parents, but to a super-villain, Butch was a gift from God.

He _did_ have to stop him from killing off his other children though. Brick's nose looked broken and blood splattered his face. Boomer's shirt was ripped in several places and his hair was in crazy knots. Sighing in annoyance, He smiled as he casually walked over to his boys.

Butch had backed Boomer and Brick into a corner. He was panting from exhaustion and twitching with rage. Just as he was about to punch down on his brothers again a sharp claw grabbed his wrist. Winching in shock and pain, he looked up only to find HIM grinning at him.

"Now, now, Butch," HIM soothed, tightening his grip on the boy's wrist. The boy winced in pain. "What seems to be the problem, hmmm?" HIM's voice echoed against the walls of the quiet room. Gritting his teeth, Butch pointed to a corner.

HIM's eyes followed his hand. A stereo – Butch's stereo to be exact – was smashed in two and sparking. HIM sighed.

"Now, Butch, I know you're mad, but you can't take your anger out on your brothers."

"Why not?" Butch snapped. He darted his attention back to his brothers again and jerked out of HIM's grip. "They're the one's that did it!"

"Yes, but you can't kill them—"

"I wasn't going to kill them!" Butch defended. HIM looked unconvinced. His eyes darted over to Brick and Boomer who were snickering in the corner.

"Boys, would you please go into the other room? Your brother and I need to talk…" Brick and Boomer grinned and looked at Butch. After a moment they nodded and red and blue blurs darted out of the room. Once gone, their snickers turned to laughter at the thought of Butch getting in trouble. Butch growled tried to follow them, but HIM grabbed his chin and turned the boy's head to face him. "Look, Butch, you're my son, and believe it or not, I _do _care about you." Butch blinked. Where was this going? "But I care about your brother's too. And one day, I fear that your anger is going to get too out of hand and you might—"

"I can control myself!" Butch defended and twitched in annoyance. He was somewhat insulted. "Besides, I would never _kill_ them. Not on purpose anyway…" He muttered the last part in a sarcastic way that HIM didn't catch and shot an evil glare at the doorway. HIM grabbed his chin again.

"That's my point." HIM got on his knees to be level with the boy. "Why don't you go blow off some steam in Townsville? Hmmm? I think it'll be good for you and your brothers."

"But I can control my anger! I wouldn't kill them! HONEST!" Butch was starting to sound a little desperate. Why wouldn't he believe him? He would never _actually_ hurt them.

"Butch," HIM sighed, "I'll get you another stereo, just… go out and blow some steam off, 'k?"

"You don't believe me…" Butch whispered. His eyes glazed over and stared at a fixture in space. "I would never hurt them that badly…"

"Well two boys in the other room may say otherwise…" Butch's eyebrow's furrowed. His twitching died down dramatically, but every so often another one would slip past him and further HIM's point. HIM stood up and smiled. "I'll send you to Townsville, okay? You can come back when you're all calmed down and whatever, 'k?" Butch growled. No, it wasn't okay. His father thought he was a homicidal maniac that was going to murder his brothers. Didn't anyone have faith in him? Through gritted teeth and clenched fists, he nodded his head.

"Gooood!" HIM smiled, obviously missing how much he upset the boy. "Then we'll see you when you get back!" A tingling feeling filled the boy's body as he was teleported out of the room. HIM smiled. "This parenting stuff is easyyyyyyy!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAP, BOOMER!" A crash in the other room and a yelp of pain caused HIM to sigh.

"BOYS!"

* * *

"GIRLS!" Blossom yelled as she watched her sisters fight the creature before them. It very much resembled an octopus, but it had only one eye and sharp pointy teeth. In all honesty, it was a reoccurring character that attacked the town a lot, and usually the girls could handle him. Today was different though.

Blossom was the only Powerpuff that wasn't tied down by one of its tentacles. If she got too close to the creature it would catch her too, and then her sisters would be doomed. She had to think…

"AHHHHHH!"

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom screamed. She began flying towards the creature, but it smacked her out of the air sending her to the concrete. Slowly getting up and moaning, she felt something wrap around her leg and tighten its grip. Her eyes snapped eyes open and she shot her head down.

"Oh, no!"

Too late. The creature pulled Blossom forward and she dangled upside-down in the air by her leg. She had a clear view of her pinned sisters who were screaming in agony and pain. She looked around in all directions hoping to find something – anything – that could help them get out of this. In the distance however; she saw something else…

To say Butch was mad would be a bit of an understatement. He was livid; furious at his 'father' for not hearing his side of the story, his brothers who half set him up for his humiliation, and just about anyone and anything that would get in his way. He didn't know where he was going. He had no true destination; he was just flying around Townsville, but thinking about what happened at home caused his ticks to come back and he wanted to crash into things and hurt himself to make them stop. He rounded a building, completely oblivious to a giant octopus attacking the city; completely oblivious to the Powerpuff Girls who were fighting (and losing) to said octopus. But the octopus wasn't oblivious to him…

Blossom watched as the monster smacked Butch down from the sky. She watched as it dragged his limp body over to the three girls and dangle him up next to her. She watched him come to his senses as he woke up from his small daze. She watched his eyes narrow and she watched him start to twitch. Then she watched him break free of his grip and beat the octopus to sushi.

Blossom dropped on the ground next to her sisters when the creature was forced to let her go as it was thrown in the opposite direction. All three girls stared in amazement as the green Rowdyruff blasted their attacker away.

"Is that… _Butch?_" Buttercup asked, slightly irritated. Why is it that her counterpart could take on a creature all three of her sisters couldn't?

"Why is he helping us?" Bubbles added, looking at Blossom as if she held the answer.

"I don't think he is…" Blossom squinted as Butch punched the octopus farther away. "Girls, I don't even think he knows we're here."

"Where's Brick and Boomer?" Bubbles looked around, but could see no sign of the other Rowdyruffs.

"Maybe they're planning something!" Buttercup accused. She was about to fly off and attack the ruff, but was stopped by her pink sister.

"Wait, Buttercup," she scanned over Butch who just tore off the octopus's legs and punched it to the ground. The head of the creature crashed in front of them. It was so apparent that it was dead, but Butch wouldn't stop hitting it. "Something's wrong…"

_Stop, Butch._ A little voice in the back of his head was begging the green ruff._ You said you could control it! _

"I CAN!" Butch growled. He busted through the monster's head, ripping a hole in the sides, and causing water and ink to spill out all over the road: deflating the creature like a balloon. Even then, Butch couldn't stop.

_HIM was right you know… _the voice urged on as the ruff pounded the ground with his fists. It whispered in his ear. _You're crazy. __**Insane.**__ You shouldn't be around people. Especially those you 'care about'. _

"Shut _UP_!" Butch screamed. He grabbed his head and pulled his hair.

_You're talking to yourself now. You're nuts. Stop twitching, freak! HIM was right. It's a wonder he didn't throw you out before. Or better yet, send you to the crazy house. _The voice wouldn't stop taunting him. He pounded the street until his fists turned red.

"He didn't throw me out!" Butch's eyes were watery now as he tried to blink away tears. "He didn't! I wouldn't hurt them! I can control myself."

_Can you?_

Butch twitched violently and pounded his head with his fists. "St-top t-twitching!" Angry, hot tears were dangerously close to falling as they built up in his emerald eyes. He gripped his head and slowly started counting, trying desperately to calm himself down.

"Butch?" Blossom asked. The scene before them was shocking. Butch didn't even know they were there. Blossom slowly got up the courage to walk up to the ruff, but was stopped by Buttercup.

"He's _my_ counterpart. I'll handle it." Blossom nodded in understanding.

"Butch?" Buttercup asked in a much more demanding tone than Blossom. Butch had collapsed on the ground. He was twitching every three seconds and muttering mindless words to himself. He still didn't recognize the girls, or that Buttercup was now standing over him. "BUTCH!" She shouted. Butch either didn't see her or he didn't care. She gently shook his shoulder. That got his attention.

Butch screamed, swung his arm around and punched the green puff in the gut. She went flying into her sisters, knocking all three girls down. In a fit of panic, Butch took off into the sky.

"What's _his_ problem?" Buttercup asked, picking herself up off the ground and rubbing her head.

"I don't know," Blossom muttered, "but we need to find him before he hurts someone or himself… Come on, girls!" Three blurs of light shot into the sky and then split into different directions.

* * *

**And here's the part where I would normally say, "I hope you liked it!", but in all honesty... I don't care if you liked it. Review if you want. I don't care about that either because I understand if you are lazy. I am lazy too. Ah... procrastination. Although (unless my internet feels like dying on me):**

**Next Update: February 21st 2009. **

**I promise this one. Regardless of my procrastinating ways. Peace out, girl scout.**

**-**_Red_


	2. Your Personality Will Still Bubble

**You know, I've never really had a problem writing summaries for any fanfictions I've written, but this story is different. I rewrote the summary about twenty times and I'm probably going to rewrite it about eighty more until I'm happy with it. Hmm.**

**Oh well, in other news, I kept my promise. I updated the next day, which is actually a major accomplishment for me. Ahh, the things I do for you guys...**

**...Okay, I'm not going to lie. I had this chapter done when I wrote the first chapter. Heck, I have the third one done too. I just had to proof read it and I got a little caught up today so my 'proof reading' ended up being semi-late at night, thus resulting in me being tired and falling asleep while reading so I appologize for any mistakes you may stumble upon in this chapter. Hey, beggers can't be famous literary grammer nazis now can they?**

* * *

"All of us are crazy in one way or another." -Yiddish Proverb

* * *

Butch was in the woods. His destination was going to be Fuzzy's house, but he stopped short by a couple miles. He was just lying on the ground in the middle of the woods, looking up at the clouds passing by. His body ached as he tried to control his twitches; counting silently in his head.

_One… Two… _Twitch. _T-Three… F-Fou— _Twitch. _Five… Six… Seven… Eight… _Twitch.

"Butch?" It was Bubbles. Figures the little crybaby was the one to find him. Twitch. _Nine… Ten…_ Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "Are you okay?"

"G-Go… Aw-w-way." Butch stuttered. The girl stood her ground. She wanted to go fetch her sisters, but Butch would probably run away again and she couldn't afford that. Bubbles cautiously floated over to the green ruff who did his best to ignore her.

After a bit of awkward silence, Bubbles spoke up, "You know, at my house Blossom and Buttercup get into fights a lot." Butch opened his eyes and stared at the sky. What was she talking about? "Sometimes they scare me and I try really hard not to cry."

_Crybaby, Powerpuke. …Wait, the Powerpuff girls fight? …Each other?_

"Onetime it got really out of hand and the Professor told them to separate." Bubbles was getting closer to the ruff and soon she was standing right over him. She quietly sat down and crossed her legs. "Buttercup was so mad at Blossom that she took it out on me, and I was so upset I flew away."

_Why is she touching my hair? Don't touch me…_ Butch's eyes fluttered as Bubbles ran her fingers through his spiky black hair. It was soothing in a weird sort of way and his twitching was dying down.

"I actually came to these woods. Not too far from here. I was going to just live here for the rest of my life until Buttercup found me." She sighed and Butch looked up at her for the first time since she got here.

She looked so much like Boomer, it was scary. Her eyes were a lighter blue and her face was softer, but both had that silly, innocent look in their eyes. The look of wanting to fit in with their siblings, the look of accepting the fact that they're the ones that are always pushed around and picked on, the look that screamed for peace… Butch hated it. Even in Boomer, he always wanted to kill that happy spirit his blue brother had. It was just one of those things that irritated him, but he could never imagine his brother without it. It just wouldn't be Boomer; just like it wouldn't be Bubbles.

Bubbles didn't seem to be as bright as her sisters, but she was smarter than his brother, that was sure. She looked sweet and sincere and he couldn't help but let the anger he was holding dissolve away in his stomach. The girl smiled and continued with her story, completely oblivious to Butch's comparison of her and his brother.

"She was crying. She was really upset. She apologized a million times and hugged me and told me how much she cared and didn't want to lose me." She looked down and stopped playing with his hair. She smiled sweetly and tears where in her eyes. "I never told anyone that story. It was a secret between Buttercup and me, but none of us said to keep it a secret. It was just a sister thing I guess." She leaned back and let herself fall onto the grass next to him. For a moment she was silent. She just stared at the sky with a soft smile on her face.

Butch looked at her intently. What did she want from him? Why wouldn't she just leave and stop acting like she cared? No one cared, he already knew that.

"You remind me a lot of my sister you know," she giggled and looked at him.

"I remind you of a stupid, lame-o girl?" He responded, speaking up for the first time and cringing at his voice. It was harsh and crackly. He's ticks slowly came back until Bubbles slid her hand into his hair again to calm him down.

"No. You're strong, Butch. Caring, crazy…" She giggled. And his body jerked at that word. "You know how to fight. You know how to win. You're aggressive and easily tempered, but you know when things are serious…"

"Yeah?" He asked, again cringing at his voice. "Tell that to HIM!" He grabbed at the ground and his eyes stung again. Bubbles noticed this and quickly sat up.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does."

"Look, I'm not like you okay?" He snapped, shooting up and cradling his legs. "I'm not like Buttercup. Buttercup can control her anger, she doesn't have stupid little ticks, or beat up her brothers 'cause they broke her stereo, or get yelled at by HIM cause he's afraid that she's going to end up killing someone cause she's too stupid to be able to control herself!" He grabbed his head. The voices were coming back, the twitching… but it was all stopped by a simple touch of Bubbles. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Is that what this is about?" She giggled. "Buttercup gets so mad at us sometimes that she has to leave the house to blow off some steam. And it was because she was afraid she was going to hurt us."

"But you guys are good." Butch defended. "What if I really did—"

"Do you care about your brothers?" Bubbles asked. The question threw him off guard. Of course he did. But it was one of those things he could never admit. He opened his mouth and closed it several times until he finally bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Would you ever hurt them?"

Butch thought for a second, grinned evilly, and nodded again. Bubbles giggled. "Let me rephrase that… would you ever _seriously _hurt them?"

"No."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

_Tell her, Butch. _Butch's breathing became heavier. _Tell her, tell her, tell her –_

"_NO!" _Bubbles took a step back. The boy looked around frantically and reached up for his head. Instinctively, he started pulling at his hair. Bubbles mouthed something to him, but her voice was drown out by whispers. Butch was panicking, and Bubbles didn't know what to do.

"B-Butch?" She wanted to get closer to him, but she was afraid he was going to hit her, so she was forced to watch him have a silent mind battle again. She was about to try to contain the boy, but a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump instead. She snapped her head to the side and felt a wave of relief come over her as she stared into two giant, pink orbs belonging to her sister.

Blossom was with Buttercup and all three sisters looked at the ruff with worry on their faces.

_No one cares about you, Butch. _The voices teased. _You should be locked away… you shouldn't be around people. You hurt everyone. You're dangerous, out of control, INSANE._

"SHUT-UP!" Butch screamed out in agony. He smashed his temples with his fists and pulled his hair almost out. Blossom and Buttercup gasped and tackled the boy to the ground. It took both of them to pin him down, but even still he was freaking out. Bubbles was too afraid to move.

"BUBBLES! TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN!" Buttercup yelled over top of the screaming green ruff. His arms were flaring around as he tried to slip out of Blossom's grip. His twitches were back and he kept screaming out in agony and pain. Bubbles was shaking in fear.

"BUBBLES!" Both girls shouted. They managed to pin him down, but he still tried to break free by pulling upward and arching his back. Bubbles jumped and clasped her hands over her mouth. She got him to calm down before right? Taking a deep breath, Bubbles flew over to the Rowdyruff's head. With hesitant hands, she jammed her fists into his mess of hair and massaged the gel out of it until his long spikes were limp and falling on his face. Whimpers slowly replaced his screaming.

"Butch, it's okay." Bubbles soothed. He slowly stopped thrashing around. Blossom and Buttercup eased up on their grip, but still held onto him firmly. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, just relax… it's okay."

The ruff's entire body went limp under the girl's hands and his eyes grew glassy and cold. Blossom bit her lip. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of the boy's chest she would've thought him dead. Once they were sure Butch was under control, they looked at each other with blank expressions.

"What on _earth_ happened to him?" Blossom asked, wiping cold sweat from Butch's forehead. The boy didn't seem to notice. "I mean, I know Butch has always had problems, but this… this is cutting it." Bubbles looked up, still massaging Butch's head.

"HIM happened to him. HIM told Butch that he needed to learn how to get his anger under control. He's been freaking out 'cause he can't do it."

Butch's body jerked violently and all three girls grabbed at him. When he didn't start up again, they sighed with relief.

"Maybe the professor can help."

"The professor wouldn't be able to help, Bubbles!"

"It was just a suggestion, Buttercup!"

"Like he'd want to help out a Rowdyruff anyway!"

"Girls! This is no time for arguing!" The bickering two looked over at Blossom and dropped their eyes.

"Sorry, Blossom…" The said in unison and all eyes fell on Butch. The green ruff was shivering as if he was cold and hot tears were slowly making their way down the side of his face and hitting the soft grass. He whimpered slightly and shut his eyes. Blossom's brow furrowed as the green ruff softly tugged his limbs towards him. The girls let go of his arms and legs and Butch coiled into ball, shifting to his side and fighting back tears.

"P-Please," he stuttered, "just leave m-me al-one." He choked on his words as he hugged himself and ducked his head down so they couldn't see his face. "P-Please… just go away."

"Butch..." Blossom was hesitant to touch the boy. She didn't want to make things worse, but he looked so fragile it was scaring her. She looked up at her worried sisters. "Maybe going to the professor isn't such a bad idea."

"But would the professor want to help a Rowdyruff?" Buttercup asked.

"There's only one way to find that out." Blossom took a deep breath and scooped Butch up. She braced herself for thrashing, but surprisingly, he let her carry him. After a few seconds to make sure Butch wasn't going to violently object, she took off into the sky and headed for home. Bubbles and Buttercup following closely behind her.

* * *

**It was a little shorter than what I usually go for, but I couldn't really add anything to extend it without completely killing it. Ah well. Unfortunetly, I'm really busy tomorrow so I can't give you a solid update date, but like I said before, I already have the chapter done, I just need to beta the crap out of it. Tah tah, loves!**

_-Red_


	3. And You Know Family's Always There

**_So... _**

_**You have no idea how many stories are swimming through my mind. If I start another one though, I'll never finish this one and then you all will get mad at me and I wont care and then no one's happy... Urgh! Oh well, first things first... then another story. I'm really good at oneshots, though... hmm...**_

_**Anyways, back on topic, I figured I've been a little too mean to Butch... it's time to pick on another Rowdyruff. Just for this chapter though. I'm mean. I know. Get used to it.**_

**

* * *

**

"Reality is always controlled by the people who are most insane." -Scott Adams

* * *

"Brick! KNOCK IT OFF!" Boomer was flying around the room, his hands covering his head as he tried to get away from his brother who was chasing him around with a drum stick. The drum set, from which the drum stick had originated from, had already been smashed over the blue ruff and was completely destroyed.

"Stop what?" Brick asked innocently as he smacked the stick down on Boomer again. The red ruff had toilet paper shoved up his nose from his nose bleed before and the bruise Boomer had left was slowly fading away. To know that the ball had hit the Rowdyruff leader hard enough to leave a mark had ticked the boy off, but when Boomer noticed it hadn't faded away in a couple hours, he enjoyed reminding Brick of it. Brick responded by beating the snot out of Boomer.

"THAT!" Boomer rubbed the sore spot on his head and glared at the red ruff. His anger was quickly replaced by snickers. Brick's face was just so… funny looking! How could he not laugh?

Brick clenched his teeth, "Well maybe we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't break my NOSE!"

"I didn't break your nose you sissy—AH!" Brick turned one of Boomer's deep blue eyes black when he punched his brother; completely abandoning the drum stick he had before. Boomer punched Brick in return and, even though he was aiming for his arm, 'coincidentally' hit the leader's face instead.

"BOOOOMER!" Brick whined as he grabbed at his nose and rolled around on the floor; covering his face with his hands.

"Oh…" Boomer brought his hands up to his mouth in shock as he realized what he just did, "sorry, dude…" Brick glared at his brother and jumped back up to his feet. He grabbed the terrified boy by the collar of his blue shirt and tossed him across the room.

"Sorry, dude." He mocked. His voice was slightly inaudible due to the tissue paper in his nostrils and every time he spoke, Boomer snickered.

"Brick, I can't take you seriously – whehn you'we tawking wike DIS!" Boomer pinched his nose when he spoke, laughing while doing so. Brick growled and tackled the blue ruff who shrieked out in surprise and kangaroo-kicked Brick off of him. The Rowdyruff leader smashed up into the ceiling; leaving an indent when he dropped, and smashed face first on the floor. When he rose, a familiar red liquid replaced the tissue paper in his nose.

"BOOOOOOOOOMERRRRRRRRR!" The red ruff exploded. Taking off into the sky, he rocketed himself towards his brother. Boomer yelped and launched upwards, causing his brother to miss his target and smash into the wall instead.

"Ow." Brick bluntly stated and he wiped some blood from his nose. Boomer fell to the ground laughing. Brick picked up his drum stick again and started to beat Boomer with it.

"OW! BRICK! Knock. It. OFF!"

"I can't, Boomer, I'm too freakin' _bored!_" The drum stick snapped as it wacked Boomer's back and the blue boy doubled over in pain.

"Yeah?" Boomer asked, stretching out his arms and arching his back. It made a sickening, cracking sound. "Why don't you go beat up, Butch?"

"Butch?" Brick blinked. He completely forgot about Butch. "Where is he anyway?" He looked to his side as if his green brother was going to suddenly materialize out of thin air.

"I don't know," Boomer started, picking up the snapped drum stick and aiming carefully at his Brick's head. "He's been gone for a few hours now. You just now noticed he wasn't here?"

"I was too busy beating up you." Brick eyelids fell and he gave his brother a 'duh' look. He either didn't notice Boomer's pose, or he didn't care. "Let's go find him." Brick shot into the sky and through the ceiling just as Boomer was about to get revenge. He frowned as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Great! Who's going to take the blame for THAT?" He threw the two halves of the toy down and followed his red brother out of the massive hole in the roof of their house.

Keeping up with Brick was slowly becoming a chore. After about five minutes of zooming through the different layers of HIM's underworld and eventually through Townsville, Brick decided that this was now a race and he was winning. Brick decided it was a race because he was already winning, but still… it was now a race. Boomer was just trying to keep up with Brick and honestly had no idea where they were even going.

"Brick! Slow down!" Boomer yelled over the wind as it smacked his face. Brick whipped around so he was facing his brother and laughed while flying backwards.

"And let you win, Boomer? No way!" He laughed and swung back around only to stop abruptly, causing the blue ruff behind him crash into his back and both boys were knocked a few extra feet forward.

"OW!" Boomer pushed Brick away and growled. His brother was still frozen in place. "I said slow down, not _stop!_" Brick's gaze was fixed on something in front of him, and if Boomer had looked up he would've been horrorstricken too. The little blue ruff mistook his brother's shock for rage. "A little heads up would've been nice, that's all I'm sayin'!" Brick's mouth hung agape, his eyes wide with shock. Boomer blinked. "Brick…?"

In the blink of an eye, Brick darted forward, forcing Boomer to spin around a couple of times. When he managed to stop himself and the world stopped spinning, Boomer turned his focus on Brick who was charging towards four silhouettes in the sky.

Boomer squinted and the figure of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came into view. It was the fourth person being supported by the three girls that made Boomer's heart stop.

One of Butch's arms was around the green puff's neck, the other hung around the pink. Bubbles was flying around in circles around the three. She seemed out of place and slightly worried.

Boomer didn't have a problem keeping up with Brick now. Both boys reached the girls at the same time, knocking their counterparts away and catching their brother before he even had a chance to fall.

"Butch?" Brick asked, ignoring the glares he got from the girls who flew back to join the Rowdyruffs. Butch was muttering to himself, his eyes watery, his face blank, and he was trembling slightly. Rage filled the red ruff. He spun on his heel and faced all three girls who stared back with their arms crossed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Brick's voice cracked slightly as he tried to hold back tears. He was outmatched by far. Boomer was supporting Butch, and Butch couldn't fight. It was just Brick verses Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Boomer looked up worriedly as he watched his brother throw his arms out to the sides to protect the two behind him. This wasn't fair. Surely the girls weren't _that_ mean right? They weren't really going to…

"Brick…" Boomer started. He bit his lip immediately afterwards. He didn't mean to sound so weak and frail, but he didn't want his brother to fight the three alone. Brick stood his ground.

"What did you do to him?" It was more of a demanding statement than a question, but Brick… Brick was ticked. Blossom's anger sizzled down and she looked at the boy sympathetically. She knew what this looked like to the ruffs and she knew if she was in the same position she'd be upset too. But Butch needed help, and she needed to make that clear to Brick and Boomer.

"Brick, we didn't hurt him—"

"BULL!" He shouted. Hot tears were forming in his crimson eyes and he was trembling slightly.

"B-Boomer?" Butch stuttered weakly. Brick's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to face his green brother, completely forgetting about the girls behind him. Butch was twitching as cold sweat ran down his pale face. Boomer couldn't stop looking between Butch and Brick, hoping his brother knew what to do.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Brick let a few tears slip as he spun back around. The girls were taken aback and even Boomer jumped. Bubbles slapped her hands over her mouth and whimpered behind Buttercup who hid her guilt with a mask of rage. Blossom floated over to the Rowdyruff leader and tried to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Brick, Butch needs help. We were going to take him to the professor before you came along. I know you're worried about your brother, but he needs real help right now… so if we could just—"

"OHHHHH, No!" Brick smacked Blossom's hand away and flew backwards towards Boomer and Butch. "You're not getting anywhere near him, you and your sisters have already done enough!"

"We didn't _do_ anything!" Buttercup objected. Bubbles 'eeped' behind her as her hiding spot moved.

"We were trying to help him." Bubbles muttered. "Honest."

Blossom sighed. "Brick, Boomer, you have to believe us. The professor is the only one who can help Butch. I know he's you're brother, and I know you guys don't want to fight us, but if we have to get him back by force then we will do it."

"It's best if you gave him up now before he gets worse." Buttercup added. Brick's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think we're stupid? We're not giving him to you at all! Boomer, take Butch home, I'll meet you back there."

Boomer blinked and stared at his brother dumbfounded. "But—"

"GO!" The blue ruff jumped and darted off, leaving a trail of blue behind him and a faint, barely visible green as well. Blossom clenched her teeth.

"Brick, don't be stupid. You can't take us all on and you know it."

"I don't have to!" Brick defended. "I just have to keep you occupied enough so Boomer and Butch can get away." And with that, he darted towards the girls.

"Bubbles, go after Boomer!" Blossom yelled. The blue puff nodded and was about to take off, but Brick grabbed her foot and threw her into her sisters.

"You sissies aren't going anywhere!" He yelled.

"_SISSIES?!" _Buttercup boomed. She charged at the boy and tried to punch his cheek. Brick 360-ed around her and came up from behind; elbowing her spine, and sending her spiraling downward. Bubbles appeared from behind and drop kicked his shoulder. The boy spun upside-down and was uppercut upright by Buttercup who returned to the fight. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your nose?" She asked, referring to the nasty bruise from earlier. To Brick, the world was spinning. He shook his head to make it stop and then glared at Blossom.

"None of your business, _princess…" _He snapped. He attempted to charge at her, but was cut off by a punch from Buttercup.

"You're stupid!" She shouted, punching him every time she spoke, "Did you really think that you would beat. All. Three. Of us?" Brick was barely conscious, and his body felt heavy, but he still tried to raise his fists. Buttercup smacked them away and grabbed the boy by his hair. She swung him around and forcefully threw him to the ground. After a second, Buttercup launched herself down to follow him.

Bubbles watched Brick's red cap as it casually floated down to the town below before she snatched it from the sky. She looked at it and then up at Blossom who sighed and followed Buttercup before her anger got the best of her.

Brick skidded across the street, smacked into two cars before leaving a rut of a crater in the middle of an intersection. He attempted to rise to his feet, but got knocked down by Buttercup who came crashing down on top of him and smashed his face into the pavement.

"OWWW!" He moaned into the concrete. The green puff grabbed a fistful of his red, fiery hair again and yanked his head up. Blossom and Bubbles came into his view as the two descended and walked over towards them. Bubbles was hiding behind Brick's red cap and for once the boy was too weak to get mad about it. Brick tasted the blood from his nose run down his face and he cringed at how weak he must look right now. Oh well, it was worth it. At least Boomer and Butch got away.

Blossom kneeled down and looked at the red ruff. He looked down in disgust. She knew he was going to get the crap beaten out of him, and she knew that he knew that too. What did she want now? To rub it in his face? FINE. He could take that too. He took a deep breath and looked into the leader's eyes. To his surprise they weren't mocking or malicious, but slightly sympathetic and understanding. He still braced himself though.

"Go ahead." He muttered; clenching his teeth as the tears filled his eyes again.

"With what?" She asked honestly. She nodded her head at Buttercup and Brick felt the weight on his shoulders leave as the girl got off of him. He couldn't move any part of his body.

"Aren't you going to rub it in my face about how weak I am? Or how bad of a leader or brother I am? I'm waiting for it… _Go ahead_." He squeezed his eyes shut and winced from pain.

"No."

Brick's eyes shot open and he raised his head enough to see the pink puff's face. "Why not?"

"Because you're not weak, Brick. You took on all three of us by _yourself_. You did it knowing full well that the outcome was going to be this," she motioned at his body in the middle of the road, "and you still went for it. You did it to protect your brothers. You did it to protect your team. And for that, Brick, you are a great leader, brother, and friend to both of those boys." Brick was confused out of his mind.

"What?" he tried to pick himself up off the ground again, but gravity wasn't on his side. Blossom picked him up and swung his arm over her shoulder. She smiled sweetly.

"Brick, we weren't lying to you about Butch."

"Yeah, we were fighting a monster and Butch showed up outta no where and went psycho on it," Buttercup threw her hands up for emphasis and she almost smacked Bubbles while doing so. Bubbles ducked and flew out in front of her sister.

"Then he took off and I found him in the woods," Bubbles spoke up, looking down at the cap in her hands and tightening her grip on it. "But he started freaking out again. He completely lost it. We didn't know what to do so we were going to take him to the professor."

"And that's when you guys showed up." Blossom finished. She walked Brick over to the curb so they were out of the way of traffic and set the red ruff down. Bubbles handed the hat over and covered her mouth with her hands. Blossom watched Brick play with his cap for a while before speaking up again. "I know it looked like we were trying to hurt him, Brick, but I swear to you we weren't." She cupped her hand under his chin and raised his head to meet her face. She frowned at the sight of him.

"What happened to your nose?" She asked again. He scowled and jerked his head away to get out of her grip. He immediately wished he hadn't. The sudden movement caused his vision to swim and if Blossom hadn't caught him he would've fallen over.

"Well you just beat the crap out of me, I'm pretty sure that's what freakin' happened to it!" He snapped, and put his cap back on his head. Blossom shook her head.

"It was like that before the fight."

"So? What does my nose have to do with anything?" He wiped the blood away with his sleeve and scrunched his face from pain.

"I just wanna know. It might be important."

"How is me having a bruise on my nose important?"

"Did HIM hit you?" She wasn't really concerned about child abuse, but she had to start somewhere.

"_WHAT?! _NO! Like that girl/guy could get anywhere near me! He's too busy trying to decide about what lipstick will make him look more masculine to even notice or care about anything _we_ do."

"What about Mojo?"

Brick laughed. "Yeah, I guess I kinda deserved it, he _did_ tell me not to touch his bananas." Blossom rolled her eyes, but his sarcasm was expected.

"Did you fall?"

"Dang, Blossom! How clumsy do you think I am? Yes. I fell… off of Mojo's volcano and into a massive pile of cement blocks."

Blossom hesitated; time for the real question. "Was it Butch?"

"I don't see why any of this matters!" He snapped. Buttercup grinned.

"So it was Butch! That explains why he was freaking out so much about hurting you guys! He actually hit you hard enough to leave a bruise! HAH!" Brick glared at the green girl.

"It wasn't BUTCH!"

"Then who hit you?" Blossom demanded. She was growing slightly impatient.

_"Why does it matter?"_ Brick hissed in response. Red eyes locked with pink, but neither the puff nor the ruff would fold.

After a bit of awkward, evil glaring, Bubbles giggled. "Was it Boomer?"

Brick's attention tore off the Powerpuff leader and over to the blue girl. His left eye twitched in annoyance and his lips thinned into a small, sliver of a line as he tightened his jaw and clenched his teeth.

"How did Boomer hit you that hard?" Buttercup asked; controlling snickers herself.

"He threw a football at me when I wasn't paying attention and it hit me in the nose! Okay? There, I told you! Happy?" All three girls fell over laughing. Brick crossed his arms and scowled. "Whatever, I punched him afterwards. But then he had to go and tick off Butch…"

The girls shot up and got closer to the boy as if he suddenly got more interesting. Brick leaned back and looked around for a place to escape from the six eyes that were intensely watching him. _Awkward…_

"What happened after that?" They all asked in unison.

"_What?_ Now why does _that_ matter. You girls don't make any sense."

"Please, Brick. It's important."

Brick raised an eyebrow. Whatever, he was distracting them from his brothers. "Boomer and I were fighting and we broke Butch's stereo and then he got mad and attacked us and then HIM came in and Butch got yelled at –you know, this really isn't any of your business. It's kinda personal family stuff."

"What did HIM say to Butch?" Blossom demanded, completely ignoring the boy's complaint. She was leaning overtop of Brick: their noses almost touching. Brick frowned.

"...Hey, Blossom?" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Two words… Personal… SPACE!" He shoved the leader off of him. "I don't know what happened after that! HIM kicked us out and then Boomer and I continued our fight until he stole my hat and then Mr. Frilly-in-Pink came in and yelled at us. When we went into the other room, Butch was gone."

Blossom stood up and looked at her sisters. "Bubbles, Buttercup, go get Boomer and Butch and meet me at home." Brick stood up too, but stumbled and wobbled slightly. Blossom tried to help steady him, but he smacked her hand away and he regained balance himself.

"Oh, no, I never said I believed your story." Brick shoved the leader again, but she didn't go very far and the boy wasn't very intimidating. "You aren't going after Boomer. That isn't fair! He can't take you guys! Not all at once."

"We're not going to attack him," Blossom rolled her eyes, "but if he attacks us first I can't make any promises."

"You can't!" Brick objected. He grabbed the girl by her dress, and even in his weakened state, he had somehow managed to lift her up and over his head. "We're not done here. I told them I'd hold you three off and I'm going to keep that promise!" He threw the pink puff at the other two and all three girls fell over like bowling pins when they collided. They slowly got up and rubbed the sore spots on their bodies until they gasped at the figure of the red ruff flying towards them, pulling his fist back and ready to fight.

* * *

**_There, happy? It's a lot longer than the last chapter and the next chapter is gonna be more Butch, I just needed this chapter 'cause... well... just 'cause. Ah well, I'll update when I can. It'll probably be within the next week. Or whenever I feel like writing it out. _**

**_With love/hate,_**

_-Red_


	4. To Help You Blossom

**Wow, I acutally updated at a semi-okay time. It's a little short (longer than chapter 2, but shorter than the rest). Oh well, I updated. Thank the two snow days I had. Speaking of which, two snow days, a weekend, and a senior skip day on Friday: that's a five day weekend for me and I can honestly say I have accomplished absolutely nothing. Go ME! :D Ah well, whatever... enjoy.**

* * *

_"I don't know how much I can take. The secret thoughts inside me wake. I've lost what was within me. Oh sweet insanity."_

- Perfect Insanity Lyrics (Disturbed)

* * *

Boomer had no idea where he was going. He kept stopping and spinning around in circles; hoping to find something that would tell him what to do. He didn't want to go home. Home was too far away from Brick, and Brick was in trouble.

"B-Boomer? What are you—" Boomer has been ignoring Butch for a while now. The green ruff would never finish any of his sentences and the one's he did start were interrupted by ticks. This wasn't fair. This was _far_ from fair. Butch was… he didn't even know what was wrong with Butch, and Brick was probably dead.

"Oh God…" Boomer trembled in fear. He frantically looked around for a place to set Butch down and maybe run back to save Brick, but even with him there, the two boys were still outmatched. "Maybe Mojo would know what to do!" He started to fly towards the volcano in the center of town, but stopped about five feet in.

Brick got a little ticked about the whole 'custody battle' thing. If Mojo found out that Brick and Butch were both incapacitated under HIM's watch, it would start another fight between their supervisors and nothing would get resolved. A moan came from below him and Boomer bit his lip as he looked down at his brother.

"What about the hospital?" He almost laughed at the idea. They wouldn't help a Rowdyruff. And if they did then they'd just call the cops right after. "F-Fuzzy's house?" The blue ruff could feel tears form in his eyes. He needed Brick. Brick would know what to do. Brick always knew what to do.

He spun around and faced the direction where he left his brother with the puffs. "Brick would be so mad at me if I went back…" His brother was risking his life so Boomer could get Butch away. He was risking his life so Boomer could get away. _He was risking his life._

"BRICK!" Boomer shouted. Butch jumped in his grip. He didn't know what he expected. If his brother were here he would probably hit him for looking so weak, or call him a sissy or girl for whining so much. Honestly, he'd give anything to be called a sissy right now.

Tears escaped the blue ruff's eyes as he glared at the empty city in front of him. A red light was coming into view and the blue ruff almost choked. Was that Brick? His stomach fluttered and he felt slightly sick from sudden excitement. He started to fly towards it, but stopped sharply and almost dropped Butch in his movement and shock.

Pink.

It wasn't red, it was pink. Brick wasn't pink. Butch stirred under him and Boomer fixed his grip on his brother. "No…" He flew backwards, pulling Butch in closer, and desperately looking for a way to escape from the puff whom had already spotted him. "Please, please, no…"

Brick hadn't lasted long in the fight between the three girls, and in all honesty, they didn't hit him once. They took on his weak beatings until he collapsed from exhaustion and then Bubbles and Buttercup took him home. Blossom went after Boomer and Butch in hopes of persuading the blue ruff into handing over his brother. Boomer wasn't the brightest boy, but he wasn't a complete idiot. She only hoped she didn't have to fight him.

Boomer was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. Where was his brother? And a better question: where were the other Powerpuffs? He looked around for any signs of green or blue, but saw no sign of his other enemies.

Even with the other puffs missing though, he was still technically outmatched. He couldn't fight while holding Butch, but he couldn't put his brother down without worrying about him. He needed to lose the puff.

Like a bullet, he shot downward and towards the citizens below. Blossom gasped. She expected this, but she didn't want to take this fight into town. People were nosy, and if they ticked off Butch, or even Boomer, she might not be able to help them. Still though, she darted down and followed the blue ruff.

The citizens of Townsville gasped and moved out of the way, for which Boomer was very grateful. He didn't like the people of the city, but today he could tolerate it. Butch moaned and lazily looked up at the blurs of color zooming by him.

"B-Boomer? Where are—" He started, but dropped his head; too weak to support it.

"Hold on, Butch!" Boomer started. He whipped around to face his adherent and shot a few laser beams at her with his eyes.

"Hey!" She shouted and spiked upward, doing a split in the air and artistically avoiding the beams that scattered elsewhere. The strays set off a car alarm, hit a hotdog stand, and a citizen. Boomer growled. He wasn't really aiming anywhere so it didn't bother him that he missed, but he had hoped it would at least slow her down. Instead, she shot her own heat beams at the boy.

The first two missed him entirely, but he had to barrel roll out of the way to make sure they didn't hit him. The third one clipped his shoulder though, and he screamed out in agony and accidently dropped his brother. Boomer gasped and dove down to catch the boy. He turned around to face Blossom and clenched his teeth at how close she was.

"LEAVE US ALONE, YOU STUPID, LAME-O GIRL!" He shouted and darted around a building. Blossom growled and followed him, but he vanished from her view. She grunted in frustration and sped forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy, completely missing the alley he had took a turn in.

Boomer peaked out from a dumpster and saw the pink tail of his enemy slowly fading away as she continued to fly in the wrong direction. He sighed and finally set his brother down, leaning him against the dumpster and putting a hand on his forehead.

Butch's breathing was increasing dramatically. His twitches were a combination of shivering and violent twinges. Cold sweat was running down his forehead, and he was panting like a dog.

"Butch?" Boomer choked out. What the heck was wrong with him? He slid his hand from his forehead down his face and gently cupped his brother's chin, pulling his head up closer. Butch's eyelids fluttered as he tried to raise his gaze up high enough to see his blue brother.

"Butch, I need you to tell me what happened, 'k? It's the only way we can get Brick back."

"B-Brick?"

"Yeah, dude, Brick. Our brother. He's in trouble. The Powerpriss girls took him and we gotta get 'em back. But I can't do it alone, I need your help, get it?" Butch's shoulders slumped and he shook his head as if trying to focus.

"Boomer…" He mumbled, "I'm sorry…" Boomer was taken aback.

"You're _what_?" He hissed, dropping his brother's head and backing away slightly. His hands were trembling and his mouth felt dry. "You never apologize, Butch! What did those girls do to you? You need water or something." He was about to fly off, but Butch grabbed his foot and weakly pulled him back. Boomer looked at his brother with horrorstricken eyes.

"Don't leave…" he breathed, "p-please, don't leave…" The grip on his brother loosened and he collapsed to the ground: continuing to shiver and pant. Boomer opened and closed his mouth several times. He had no idea what to do.

"Butch?" He reached down for his brother, "I'm gonna go get you some water, okay? I'll be right back…" Butch grabbed at his brother's hand, but Boomer gently pulled it away and walked out of the alley. He looked around for any sign of the pink puff, but when he didn't see her, his gaze fell onto the crowd of people.

"Are you lost little—Oomph!" Boomer punched the man who approached him, not looking up once.

"Ah-hah!" He shouted with glee, pulling his fist back from the man's gut. He collapsed on the ground. Boomer darted over to another citizen who was carrying a water bottle. He easily punched the man away, grabbed the bottle, and flew back into the alley with his brother. Butch was sprawled out on the ground, wide-eyed and blank. His only movement was the consistent spasms on the ground.

"Butch, here drink this." Boomer unscrewed the bottle's top, lifted up his brother's head, and tried to give him the water. Butch shook his head and thrashed around; punching Boomer's chin and sent him flying backwards. The blue ruff dropped the bottle and grabbed at his jaw.

"Ow, dude! What gives?" Butch started muttering to himself and reached up for his head. "Butch?"

"Oh, no! Not again!" Boomer whipped around to see Blossom floating on the entrance to the alleyway. One of the citizens Boomer attacked tipped her off that he was in there and when Blossom first entered the alley she was angry. Worry now flushed her face and her hands were covering her mouth.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Boomer growled. He kneeled down by his brother and tried to grab him and pull him up, but Butch twitched out of his grip. "Come on, man! I can't fight her _and _watch over you!" When the green ruff wouldn't budge, Boomer stood up and stepped over his brother. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"You're not getting anywhere _near _him. Just stay away!"

"Boomer, please listen to me," Blossom descended and cautiously walked over to the two ruffs. "Butch needs help! I'm going to take him back with me to my house so the professor can help him. Brick's already there and you're more than welcome to come with me, but we need to leave _now_." She took a step toward the Rowdyruff and he took a step back, but bumped into Butch and tripped over him.

Butch whimpered under Boomer and the blue ruff pulled his legs off of him and crawled over to his brother. He put a hand on him and shook him gently. "Butch, please get up! We need to leave!" His head jumped up to Blossom who was only a few feet away now. "Please, Butch!"

"G-Go away, B-Boomer…" Butch stuttered. His twitching was getting bad again. "Please, I don't w-want to hurt—" Butch screamed out in agony and pulled his hair. He tried to hit Boomer, but Blossom dove and tackled the boy out of the way. Blossom looked into Boomer's dark blue eyes; her pink ones narrowing.

"Believe me now?" She growled and climbed off of him. She faced Butch who was flailing his arms around in every direction. She tried a couple of attempts to snatch one of his arms so he would stop hitting himself, but all of them failed. Finally she jerked her head over to Boomer who was staring at his brother openmouthed and dumbfounded. "Are you going to help me or not?!" She snapped.

Boomer blinked a couple times and broke out of his trance. After a second of watching the puff struggle, he flew upward and then spiked down on Butch, pinning all four of his limbs at once. Blossom blinked.

"Thank you," She bluntly stated as she casually walked over to the screaming green ruff. He was thrashing under his brother and screaming like he was in pain. Boomer looked up at Blossom who sighed and kneeled down.

"Butch," she soothed, grabbing the sides of his head so he would stop shaking it and was forced to look at her. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his teeth were clenched as he grunted and cried. "Butch, this isn't what you wanted. You don't want to hurt Boomer, right?"

"N-No…" He whimpered. Boomer looked confused.

"What are you talking abo—"

"Butch, you're going to hurt Boomer if you don't calm down. You're going to hurt him, Butch! Is that what you want?" Butch whimpered and tears streamed down the side of his face. He shook his head no. "Well, you're going to Butch! You're going to hurt him and I know you don't want to, so you need to calm down!"

"I can't!" he mumbled, and tried to pull his arms up to his head again, but Boomer was still containing him.

"Yes, you can, Butch!" Blossom urged. "You can control it. I know you can, Boomer knows you can, right?" She directed the question at the blue ruff who looked around confused.

"Uh… right?" Blossom took it.

"See, Butch, I know you can. Boomer knows you can. You just gotta calm down, okay? We'll help you." Butch's lower lip quivered and he nodded as more tears slipped. "One… Two…" She started; looking up at Boomer and motioning her head to the side. He got the hint and climbed off his brother. Butch pulled his limps towards him and coiled into a ball like he did in the woods, but Blossom raised his head and cradled him in her arms. He would twitch every so often and Boomer watched helplessly as Blossom continued counting.

"Three… Four…" She tightened her grip on the boy when he started shivering again and she raised her voice so he could hear her. "Five…"

"S-Six…" Butch interrupted, continuing the count. He grabbed the girl's clothing and buried his face in her dress; the rest of his words were muffled. She gently rubbed his back and twirled his hair until his twitching and whimpers died down. Soon he was in the slight comatose state he was in before the ruffs took him back. Blossom sighed and looked up at Boomer.

"Boomer, we need to get him to—"

"—I know." Boomer interrupted. His eyes were on his brother, but his gaze was blank and dull. He was trembling and he tried to swallow, but there was a lump in his throat that caused his eyes to shine as tears built up in them. He closed his mouth and his lip trembled, but he nodded and shut his eyes. "I know…" he whispered again and stood up.

His blond hair covered his eyes, but a few tears slipped down his face. He sniffed, wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and sniffled again. He looked up with red puffy eyes and shook his head to stop himself from crying. He sighed and picked up Butch; gently pulling him out of Blossoms grip.

Butch was trembling in his brother's arms. He was mumbling to himself, probably still counting, and would violently twitch every few seconds. Boomer ignored the twinges though and looked at the Powerpuff sitting on her shins.

"So where do you live?" She smiled sweetly and stood up, putting a sympathetic arm around the blue ruff.

"Come on," she lifted up into the air: Boomer silently followed her.

* * *

**You know, it's funny. I actually had writers block for over half of this chapter, but it lasted me for only a few minutes. I just start typing and then can't stop and then... tah dah! A story! Sorry for any mistakes you found. I was really getting tired of rereading this chapter. I'll probably go back and fix them later so it's all good. ...Well, I should probably get to my homework now. Curse school! Grr... Oh, well, I'll update soon. Tah!**

-Red

* * *


	5. Like A Beautiful Buttercup

**-Wow, talk about BUSY! I would tell you all the indepth details of my life... but why bore you? I will say this though: It is currently almost midnight on a school night as I update this and I appologize for any spelling or grammatical errors you may (and probably will) find. I would also like to appologize for the absolute crappiness of this chapter, and ask if you would kindly disregard that as well. In short: I know it sucks! I rewrote the damn thing four times and each time was a different story. Oh well, enjoy it anyway. ...Jerks.**

**On a side note: Has anyone ever hear of the band RED? I love those guys!**

* * *

"_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master._

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer. _

_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go. _

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows." _

-Shadows Lyrics (RED)

* * *

Boomer bit his lip as he saw the Powerpuff household come into view. In the back of his mind he silently questioned whether or not this was a good idea, but a quick glance over at Butch made him realize he had no other choice. His gaze moved over to Blossom who supported the other side of his brother. He didn't fully trust the girl, but again, his options were beyond limited.

As they approached the front of the house, they saw Buttercup sitting on the porch; chin cupped in hands and an irritated expression on her face. Butch's feet dragged on the ground as the two walked him over to Buttercup who annoyingly looked up at the three.

"Brick's pissed." She bluntly stated, huffing dramatically. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Buttercup looked up at them again and chuckled dryly. "He was still out when we brought him home which gave me and Bubbles time to explain the situation to the professor. We helped the professor clean Brick up and bandaged him like crazy, but he woke up and started freaking out." Boomer gulped and pulled Butch closer to him; silently fearing that this could be a trap. Blossom felt the tug and she glanced over at the boy. Maybe Boomer could calm Brick down.

Her attention was drawn back to Buttercup as she continued, "I tried to make him stop – and I was nice at first, I swear! – but he wouldn't listen. He kept trying to get away and trying to fight us so... I beat the crap out of him. Long story short, professor kicked me out of the house for a while. Wanted me to blow off some steam or something…"

"Why don't you go blow off some steam…" Butch stated to absolutely no one. Three pairs of eyes fell on him in confusion.

"What?" Boomer asked. Butch's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the concrete intently. "Butch? You okay, man?" Butch looked up at his brother and cocked his head to the side.

"Why don't you go blow off some steam in Townsville?" Boomer blinked and looked up at the Powerpuff Girls in hopes that they could translate, but both were confused out of their minds.

_Good to know it's not just me being stupid… _He thought to himself. Butch's gaze dropped to the ground and he burst out laughing.

"Stupid crab-clawed he/she." He burst out laughing at what he just said and dropped to the ground; pulling out of Blossom and Boomer's grip. All three super-powered children watched him as he cracked up on the ground until he eventually ran out of breath and started to calm down. He stared up at the sky with a sharp, blank grin on his face. Boomer was the first to look up.

"Well at least he's a happy crazy, kid." A crash inside the house caused the three to jump. Buttercup stood up and looked at the door with shock.

"That's probably Brick," she was about to fly through the door, but Blossom stopped her.

"No, Buttercup! Boomer and I can calm Brick down. You stay here and watch over Butch. I don't want him in a hectic environment right now, he might lose it again."

Buttercup glanced over at the boy on the ground. Boomer was trying to pick Butch up again, but he was still laughing and kept pushing his brother away. He looked up at the sound of his name, but missed what Blossom wanted him to do.

"Huh?" He asked as he dropped Butch. The boy landed on the edge of the sidewalk and half into the grass, and spotted a ladybug crawling on a blade. He started poking at it and it only made him laugh harder.

Buttercup turned back to Blossom and raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't already?"

Another crash came from inside the household.

"Watch Butch!" She shouted; flying over to Boomer and grabbing his arm. The boy gave out a high-pitched squeal as he was forcibly pulled into the house. The door slammed shut behind the two.

Buttercup stared openmouthed at the wooden door. All was silent except for the boy laughing like a maniac behind her. His giggles died down and soon started panting as if he were thirsty. Buttercup growled and turned on her heel.

"What are you, a freakin' dog?" She snapped. Butch laughed some more. "What is up with you? You're messed up in the head…" he stopped and looked up at her. After a minute of awkward silence, he grinned.

"I know..." he giggled, "I should be locked away. I shouldn't be around people…" he spoke in a daze, as if it wasn't really him speaking, or as if he had heard that before. It was like someone told that to him and Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Seriously, though, what's up with you? First you're freakin' out every fifteen seconds and now your happy-high. Make up your mind!"

"I can't." He grinned. His eyes dropped and he looked like he was on the verge of passing out. The boy looked exhausted and he twitched and shivered when he wasn't laughing. "'Cause I lost it."

"Lost what?" Buttercup asked. Cold sweat was running down Butch's face and his laughing was starting to sound hollow. His breathing was slowly increasing, but Buttercup was too irritated to deal with his panic attacks now.

"M-My m-mind-d." Now stuttering, Butch looked in all directions and hugged himself as if he was becoming claustrophobic... but they were outside. His breathing was beyond irregular and he seemed like he didn't really know what was going on as he silently fought off the voices again.

"So?" Butch looked up at her and blinked. Everything stopped: the voices, the inclosing of space, the shivers, the twitches… everything. "What's so wrong with losing your mind? Insanity isn't so bad." Butch looked down, hoping his precious concrete could give him something to respond to that, but he didn't hear voices anymore. When he looked back up, Buttercup was closer to him.

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You heard me." She dropped her body to the ground and sat in front of him.

"But… HIM said I was going—going to kill—"

"Have you ever?" Buttercup interrupted.

"Have I ever what?"

"Killed." The question was so blunt; it was hardly a question at all. He's killed bugs and giant octopuses that attack the city, but he seriously doubted they counted, so of course the answer was no. He had never killed anything in his entire life, but he couldn't form the two letter word, so he just shook his head. The girl smiled weakly and looked down ashamed.

"I have…"

Butch was taken aback slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but found he was at a loss for words. Buttercup looked up.

"You're not crazy, Butch. I… I know crazy. I _went_ crazy." She laughed a forced laugh and continued, "I know you remember that day. It was the day you guys almost beat us. It was the day we first met you. It was…" She paused, and looked down, ashamed again, "…the day you died."

Butch bit his lip. He wanted to speak, but no words were coming to him. What could he say? Especially to _that_? So he just sat there, quietly listening.

"Mrs. Bellum told us to kiss you guys. We really didn't think it would do anything that serious," she grinned, tears swelled up in her tinted green eyes. "When you were gone it took me a while to realize what I've just done. It didn't seem to bother Blossom or Bubbles, so I just went along with it. For about a month after that, though, I couldn't fall asleep." She wiped tears from her eyes and sniffed. "It wasn't like I missed you, but I've never killed anyone before… and I didn't know how I felt about it." Buttercup cleared her throat as it was cracking.

"I didn't know if I liked it or not, and that's what scared me. Every villain we fought after that; every monster that attacked Townsville, everything… I didn't know if I wanted to let them live. And don't get me started on the _voices_…" Butch perked up. "'_You're crazy! You should be locked away!' _All taunting and annoying, but it was only my conscious speaking to me. That annoying little voice in your head gets so much louder when you listen to it, huh?" Butch looked down and gave a weak smile. He never listened to his conscious. Heck, he didn't even think he _had _one. Buttercup was making so much sense, though. He looked back up at her as she continued.

"The only thing that stopped it was when you guys came back. I've never liked HIM, and he may be the evilest of evil, but in a way, he kinda saved me." Buttercup laughed at the irony and punched Butch's shoulder playfully. "He brought you guys back! So I didn't have to worry about how I killed you. It didn't matter anymore; I didn't have to be crazy." She stood up and held out her hand. Butch hesitated, but took it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"You don't have to be either, Butch. Not if you don't want to anyway. It's like I said," she turned on her heel and walked up the front steps, grabbing the door handle and turning the knob. "Insanity isn't that bad. It kinda defines you and I in a weird, twisted sorta way, huh? Now come on, let's go beat up your brother." She walked inside and left the door open for him to follow. After a moment, he did.

* * *

"BOOMER?!" Brick was furious to see his blonde-haired brother standing on the stairs with his red-headed counterpart practically hand-in-hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Boomer opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw his brother's appearance. Gauze was just visible under his red cap and he had clean cotton balls stuffed up his nose. His shirt was off and more bandages were wrapped neatly around his torso. Even though the blood that once streamed down his face was gone, Brick was a mess.

In front of him, Bubbles was defending the professor which really wasn't that difficult. Brick didn't have the energy to fly, let alone fight. She was really just protecting her parental for the time being.

"I…" Boomer started, but Brick cut him off.

"WHERE'S BUTCH? I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM! HE'S YOUR FREAKIN' BROTHER FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! DID YOU REALLY LOSE 'EM?!" Brick's voice cracked. Shouting was slowly causing him to lose it, and Blossom could feel Boomer tremble as she still held onto his wrist. Quickly, she let go. Things just got a lot more awkward.

"Butch is outside," Blossom answered for Boomer, but jumped as Brick's anger was now directed towards her.

"You left him _outside?!_ Are you insane? You do whatever you did to him and then you leave him _OUTSIDE?!_"

"We didn't do anything to him!" Bubbles spoke up, but Brick ignored her. The professor was too afraid to speak.

"He's with Buttercup—" Boomer interrupted, but slapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes widened in fear as Brick stomped over to him, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, and that makes things better?" He asked, coiling his fists and grabbing the collar of his brother's shirt; shaking him as he spoke. "You leave him outside with _Butterbrain _of the freakin' _Powerpriss Girls _and then come in to do what? Huh? Say hi?" Boomer bit his lip.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Bubbles intervened again, crossing her arms and landing on the ground. She was determined to be heard. The professor gasped as his protection left him and he ran behind a lab table.

"Stay out of this!" Brick hissed, and Bubbles 'eeped' back with her father.

"I'm here... to calm you down…" Boomer mumbled, pushing his brother off of him. Brick growled.

"Calm me down? Boomer, in case you didn't notice… YOU LEFT BUTCH OUTSIDE WITH A POWERPUFF! Something is seriously wrong with our brother! Do you even care?!"

"Of course I do! But—"

"—But you decided to come _back_ even though I obviously told you to take Butch _home_, and now Butch is outside with _Buttercup!_" Boomer dropped his gaze. They way Brick put it made it seem kinda stupid, but Brick didn't see the panic attack Butch had in the alleyway. Brick didn't see Butch shaking and screaming and crying… Butch was _crying _into Blossom's dress.

Brick didn't see that... but Boomer did.

Slowly the blue ruff coiled his fingers into his palms as he made angry fists. He gritted his teeth at his brother.

"Brick…" Boomer hissed. "Shut… UP!" The blue ruff punched the red in the gut and Brick fell over in pain. "You have _NO_ idea, how messed up Butch is! You have _NO_ idea how hard it was to see Butch freak out the way he did on me! You have _NO _idea how hard it was for me to come back here! YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA!" Boomer shouted.

Brick looked up at his brother and groaned in pain. All eyes were on the two ruffs until Boomer looked over; his eyes narrowing.

"WHAT?" He demanded, slightly irritated they had to have this argument here. It really wasn't any of the Powerpuff's business, and yet, two of three where here for it. Boomer probably wouldn't have had the courage to punch his brother if it were just him and Brick, and honestly, Butch would probably be more messed up if it were just the ruffs. Boomer felt accomplished. Maybe coming here really was the best idea; regardless of awkwardness.

The professor and the puffs jumped and looked different directions at Boomer's outburst; all of them trying to avoid his gaze. Brick stood up and was about to continue the argument, but footsteps from the first floor turned curious heads and everyone stared, openmouthed, as Buttercup walked down to the lab.

"Whoa…" she stopped, mid-step, and watched all the eyes on her. If she was here then who's watching Butch? "Tension…" She sang and half-rolled her eyes; obviously not caring.

"Where's Butch?" Boomer asked, still in somewhat shock. His expression only deepened when he saw another figure walk down the stairs.

"Here…" A weak murmur came from behind Buttercup. All eyes jumped up at the green ruff as the he shyly walked down the stairs, biting his lip and rubbing his arm. "Hey guys…"

* * *

**Sorry for the suckiness, like I said before. I wrote this chapter out like three of four times and I couldn't decided on one. Oh well, if I planned this out right there really should only be one more chapter. Ohhhh the _suspense! _Haha, I'll update when I can! Peace.-**

_-Red_


	6. And Show You How Sane You Really Are

**Final chapter... AHHH! The suspense! Sorry for the way way shortness, but I didn't need much to sum the story up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Insanity isn't so bad, b__ecause even if you're crazy,_

_Your personality will still _**Bubble**_, a__nd you know family's always there,_

_To help you _**Blossom**_ like a beautiful _**Buttercup**_,_

_And show you how sane you really are."_

* * *

"B-Butch…" Brick stuttered; all his anger towards the blue ruff sizzled away. "Are you… okay?"

"No." He honestly stated. He was right, he wasn't. Better maybe, but not okay. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Brick looked like a mummy with all his bandages, and there was a new bruise forming on his stomach from where Boomer punched him in his ribs.

"Fine." Brick lied. The Professor had finally got Brick's nose to stop bleeding and the bruise that once rested on the bridge was fading away. His whole body ached, and his breathing was heavy as he wobbled where he stood; desperately fighting consciousness.

The Professor had been watching the red ruff since he was knocked down by Boomer and was astonished that he hadn't passed out yet. Blossom had noticed her father's anxiety and followed his gaze to Brick. Her eyes widened and she casually walked behind the boy to catch him in case he fell.

Butch's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his brother. He knew he was lying. He opened his mouth at an attempt to speak, but closed it and dropped his head. Buttercup smiled at him and nudged his arm. He glanced over at her blushing slightly.

_Stupid girls._

"So are you gonna be okay, or not?" Boomer asked anxiously. He didn't mean to sound like such a jerk, especially because of the situation, but he didn't want to keep worrying if he didn't have to.

Butch sighed and bit his lip. "I'll be okay…" he looked at the Powerpuff girls and then back at Boomer. "Let's get outta here."

"FINALLY!" The blue ruff shouted, pumping his fists in the air. Butch smirked at his brother, and ignored Bubbles' giggles.

"Hey… guys…?" Brick mumbled. Blossom was guiding the boy with her hands as he swayed from side to side. "I don't wanna sound like a sissy, but I don't feel too…" His eye fluttered and rolled up in the back of his head as he fell back into Blossom's arms. Butch, ironically, was the first to come-to.

"BRICK!" He shouted, darting over to his brother. He stopped abruptly and hesitated when he reached Blossom and the ruff.

"He's okay," Blossom smiled, "just exhausted. He just needs a little rest and he'll be back to normal." Butch watched her and slowly nodded; reaching for his brother. Brick limply fell into Butch's arms. He stared at him for a moment and smiled before turning around to face the blue ruff.

"Let's go home, Boom." Boomer nodded and walked over to help support Brick. The two ruffs were about to take off before Butch stopped.

"Oh! One more thing," He grinned at the puffs and the Professor. "This whole incident… doesn't change a thing between us." Boomer grinned.

"Yeah! You're all still stupid, lame-o, sissy, girls!" Boomer and Butch laughed as the girls scowled at the two. Their expressions changed when Butch stopped and looked at his distracted brother for a split second before his eyes darted over to them. He mouthed a 'thank-you' to the three: their scornful expressions softened and they responded with an unspoken, 'you're welcome'.

When Boomer calmed down, he faced the green ruff; completely missing what his brother just did and oblivious to the sheepish grin the Butch had plastered on his face.

"Let's go home, Boom," Butch said again, hoping his dimwitted brother didn't suspect anything. What would his brothers think if they saw him _thanking_ a Powerpuff? He snickered at the thought. With help from Boomer, the three broke through the ceiling, carrying Brick in their grip. Butch looked over his shoulder as they flew away and smiled to Buttercup. She returned the gesture and both greens blushed. No one caught it.

Butch turned back around and headed for HIM's.

The girls stared at the gaping hole and watched the ruffs fly away. Buttercup was still blushing slightly and couldn't get rid of her smile. Butch, in a way, had helped her too. And one day, she was going to thank him for that. Her small thoughts were soon interrupted by her sister.

"Is he going to be okay, Professor?" Bubbles asked, looking up at the fatherly figure. The Professor frowned.

"I don't really know, Bubbles. I suppose it's up to Butch. If he says he'll be okay, he'll probably be okay, but he might have a few more panic attacks. From what you girls told me, I don't think he'll get over something that drastic so quickly."

"Oh, I know!" Blossom laughed, "You didn't actually see him freak out though, Professor, it was so scary! I really didn't know what to do!" Bubbles giggled.

"Me neither! I thought I had him all calmed down and stuff, but then he lost it again. I thought he was going to hurt himself." The two giggled and looked at Buttercup who was watching them with a dull look.

"But he was okay with you," Blossom pointed at Buttercup. The green puff's expression didn't change. "What did you do to that made him calm down, Buttercup?"

Buttercup grinned. "It's a secret." She turned to walk up the stairs, but the two flew in front of her.

"No, seriously, Buttercup, what did you do?"

"Yeah?" Bubbles chimed in, "If it happens again—"

"—If it happens again," Buttercup interrupted, "I'll do it again, but as of right now, you guys wouldn't get it." She flew up the stairs to watch TV, leaving her sisters (and even the Professor) standing there confused.

* * *

"BOOMER, GIVE IT BACK!" Brick shouted over Butch's new stereo. It was bigger and louder than the last one; much to the green ruff's liking. Brick's injures were completely healed save for a few dulled-out bruises. He was no longer mummified, and his face was back to normal.

"WHAT?" Boomer asked, putting his hand to his ear. The metal music vibrated in their tiny bodies. Boomer had picked up Brick's cap the moment it blew off his head. The volume of the speakers forced it off his head and smacked the blue ruff in the face.

Butch was playing a new video game that HIM had gotten him as an extra gift with the stereo. It was some 'Destroy-Everything' game that of course was violent and loud. The noise from the TV, plus the noise blasting from the stereo was enough to make one's ears bleed, but no one in the room seemed to even be bothered by it.

"BOOMER! GIVE ME BACK ME CAP!"

"YOU WANNA TAKE A NAP?!"

"WHAT?" Brick shouted. Boomer shrugged.

The red ruff growled, and punched his brother, snatching his hat and putting it back on his head.

"HEY!" Boomer shouted and punched Brick in the chest. It didn't hurt at all, but Brick tackled Boomer anyway and the two were wrestling on the floor. Brick kicked Boomer off of him and he landed next to Butch who was too glued to the TV to notice the blue boy.

"BOOOM!" Butch shouted and laughed manically. His eye twitched and he ticked his head to the side, but continued on with his game. Boomer scooped up a baseball and propelled it towards his brother. Brick caught it and chucked it back; much harder than the blue ruff first threw it.

Boomer squeaked out in fear and dropped to the ground. The stray ball missed its original target and smashed into the TV instead; completely ruining Butch's game.

The stereo was still blasting, but a lot of the noise died down. The green ruff stared at the broken screen. The remote for the stereo was sitting next to him. Slowly, he extended his arm and slid it across the floor. With a 'click' it turned off. Brick and Boomer exchanged glances after watching their brother's every movement.

"Are you serious…?" The boys jumped as Butch spoke. "Are you freakin' SERIOUS?!" He shouted, whipping around to face the terrified two."If only you two knew…" He huffed and gritted his teeth, "What I'm going to do to you…" He huffed again, "So help me, I'll—"

"Boys?" HIM's voice bounced off the walls of room as the evilest of evil walked through the door. "Is everything alright? It's waaaaay too quiet in here…" He saw the disaster and sighed.

"Butch, may I have a word with you, please?" Butch growled and glared at his brothers, but walked over to HIM. HIM kneeled down to come face to face with the boy. "Butch, I told you to keep your anger under control, we've been through this… remember?"

Butch frowned. Of course he remembered! He probably remembered more than HIM himself! HIM didn't know how much he actually upset Butch that day. He didn't know how close he was to losing his mind; that the only thing that could calm him down was Bubbles with her sweet touch, Blossom with her quick thinking and ability to act, and Buttercup… Butch smiled as HIM rambled on.

Buttercup was the only one who seemed to actually… _know_. There really wasn't any more he could explain than that. HIM's voice slowly started breaking into his thoughts as his attention was pulled out of his daydreaming. Butch blinked.

"Are you listening to me, Butch?" HIM sounded slightly annoyed.

"No." Butch snorted. HIM blinked and raised an eyebrow. He was about to continue, before Butch interrupted. "Look, dude, my anger's in check. Believe me, I know. I haven't hurt my brothers, and I never will…" he glanced over at the bickering two and grinned evilly, "Well, not _seriously_ anyway."

"You are an insane, little boy, Butch…" HIM raised an eyebrow. Butch chuckled.

"I know… but hey, insanity isn't so bad."

"Butch, maybe you should go see someone…" HIM started, grabbing his son's arms and making him face him. "I think it might help with—"

"—HIM?" Butch stopped him, taking back his arms and snickering. The devil-like creature blinked in confusion. "Shove it."

The green ruff darted back over to his brothers and grabbed Brick by his hair. He easily swung him around and into Boomer, causing both boys to go flying backwards into the wall behind them. They left a dent in the wall when they fell to the ground, but instead of showing any concern, Butch walked back over to his stereo and turned the music back on; laughing like the insane, little psycho that he is.

The two boys got up and rubbed their sore spots. HIM watched them for a second before his attention shifted back to Butch. The green ruff's tongue dangled out of the side of his mouth as he panted and twitched to his metal music. Boomer and Brick exchanged glances before shrugging, rolling their eyes, and joining their brother.

HIM watched the three boys head bang to the music before one got bored and attacked the other two. The devil-man blinked. Maybe he was wrong. Parenting? Isn't as easy as he thought…

* * *

**And that's that. FINALLY! I've got some more stories I've started (all Rowdyruffs of course! Hah!) that I'll be uploading sooner or later, so if you liked this story stick around for some other ones.**

**I 'might' do a sequel to this story. 'Might' means I'm lazy, and it would probably only be a one-twoshot story, but oh well. As of right now though, I've got some stuff to do. Peace out, people! And sorry for any grammer-errors, spelling-errors (doubt too many of those though), and crappiness in this story that you may have found. Overall though, I had fun with this story :) **

_-Red_

* * *


End file.
